A Day With the Undertaker
by Can'tPickAName
Summary: A day with the Undertaker. I think the title says it all. A few minor curse words. Read note in newest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day With the Undertaker - **

**Ch. 1 - So, One Day...**

The brilliant rays of the sun bloomed on the horizon as another day dawned in London. Ciel Phantomhive, recently woken by Sebastian, saw these rays from his townhouse. He was staying there to work on another case, which (unfortunately) required the assistance of the Undertaker. Today he and Sebastian would be going to see him. After a fine breakfast prepared by the demon, the two left on their business.

As the carriage rolled through the morning fog, Ciel almost didn't notice the dark figure of the Shinigami walking the streets. He told the driver to stop and Sebastian to leap out; he would get out himself. The earl was not _completely_ helpless. Sebastian smirked at that as he got out, saying, "_Yes, my lord_." Ciel glared at him as Sebastian chased after the Undertaker, thinking nothing was ever uninteresting around the demon.

As he caught up with them, slightly out of breath (although he would never show it), Ciel proceeded to ask the Undertaker what he was doing.

The Undertaker, his marbles lost like usual, smiled and turned to him as he replied, "I'm going shopping, of course!"

Ciel remarked, "What would you need to go shopping for? And do you even _have_ any money?"

"But of course!" he replied, and then asked (rather enthusiastically...) "Would you like to come with me? I could always use a good laugh!" He grinned, expressing something equivalent to puppy-dog eyes.

The earl answered flatly, "_Really_? I'm busy working on a case, and I need your help-"

"Brilliant!" the Undertaker cut him off. "If you go shopping with me, I'll be glad to help... for free! No joke required."

Ciel thought about it. It was a pain to have Sebastian get him to laugh every time... He reluctantly decided to agree. Although he had a feeling this was NOT going to end well...

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN_

_END_

_OF_

_CHAAAAAAAAAPTERRRRRRRRRR!_

_*INSERT PAPER MARIO TYD MUSIC HERE!* *SHOT*_

_*Listening to Fight Together, the One Piece theme song 14 while reading! ... SHOTagain*_


	2. Chapter 2

A Day With the Undertaker

Ch. 2: Going Shopping...

The carriage ride seemed to last eternity. "Ohh, this is SO much better than walking! And not many people can stare at me!" the Undertaker exclaimed and clapped his hands. Ciel glared at him, making the Shinigami adjust his statement, saying, "Well, not as many." He was still happy, his legs stretched out and taking up most of the room in the carriage. He peered out the window, then called to the driver, "Take a right up ahead!" As they turned, the world seemed to get darker and danker, more mysterious. It was as if they entered another realm…

"This is not a place you should tread lightly, even with your pet demon," the Undertaker spoke out again, but this time in a surprisingly more serious tone.

"He's not my demon, he's my butler," Ciel countered, wary of the driver suspecting anything. "Demons don't exist."

The Undertaker only smiled back, his gaze wandering away once more to the outside. "Stop here," he ordered the driver. The carriage slowed to a halt, and the Undertaker stepped out into the fog. "Follow me… if you dare!" The Shinigami laughed with that trademark creepiness of his, and he entered into a shop with an evil aura around it, the door looking like a mouth ready to devour them.

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "This is an order: protect me, even if it costs your identity; I don't trust this place," he said to him, his expression serious, and his mark glowing brightly through the patch.

As Sebastian helped his master out, he kneeled, replying, "Yes, my Lord." He rose, and opened the door, that gaping door, for him. Ciel cautiously entered the darkness, and his butler stayed close behind him.

Inside, it was pitch black. But the darkness only lasted a moment; a candle was lit and its eerie green light filled the room. Soon more candles were lit, lighting up subsequent rooms.

"Yoohoo! Back here!" the Undertaker called out to them, quite enjoyed to see that they followed him inside the place. Ciel groaned, walking over to where the Shinigami stood. Surrounding them were very mysterious objects floating in an unidentifiable liquid in an assortment of jars. "I come here often to get supplies for my shop," the Undertaker continued after the earl approached. "They always have the freshest parts."

What parts? Ciel wondered, a shiver crawling up his spine. "Look, I don't care what you come here for, just hurry up so we can-"

"Ohh, look! I haven't seen one of these in a while, maybe a few centuries!" the Undertaker cut him off once again, holding up one of the strange jars with glee. "Hopefully it's still fresh..." Ciel looked at it, and it... looked somewhat like a... beating heart... He backed up into Sebastian, who was frowning heavily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an all-too familiar scream echoed throughout the store, frightening Ciel and causing him to jump. "SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell jumped out and glomped Sebastian from behind. He flipped him over and the forcefully French-kissed him. However, the demon wasted no time in kicking him off and onto the floor, taking care to not spill any of the jars and their questionable contents onto the young master.

"Oh Sebas-chan, I didn't realize you liked it so rough... or on top, for that matter!" exclaimed Grell, now getting up off the wooden floor.

Ciel glared at him, now calmed down, asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I come here to get the chain for my death scythe," he answered. "It's the only place you can get one, honestly!" He waved his hand, emphasizing his annoyance of having to come all the way there.

"You mean the one you're NOT supposed to have?" Sebastian remarked, a smirk overcoming him.

The former Jack the Ripper flinched. "I don't actually HAVE my death scythe... Will took it away from me..." He pouted, not looking as cute as he thought he did. He then sighed, saying, "No, I'm actually here looking for some red nail polish. You know, stuff that will actually last while I'm on the job... All the human stuff wears off too fast!"

"Try some of this!" the Undertaker finally spoke up, handing Grell a bottle.

"Oh?" He took the bottle gingerly, not trusting the former Shinigami whom he considered a traitor.

The Undertaker smiled happily. "It's made of human blood!" ... Ciel started gagging. "Are you alright?" he then asked. "Do you need to go to the little boy's room?"

Ciel glared back at him. "Of course I'm not alright! It's nail polish made from human blood!"

Grell happy-squealed. "Ooh, this stuff should last MUCH longer! Is there any more over there?"

"They make a large vat of it fresh every day!" the Undertaker answered. Ciel gagged again, feeling somewhat faint. "Really, are you alright? Try some of this-"

"The young master will not partake in any such thing coming from this store," Sebastian snapped at the Shinigami.

He only crossed his arms, saying, "Aww, boo..."

"I think it's time we just get out of here..." Ciel spoke up, not wishing to find anything else that would make him sick.

"Mmm, I guess so... I've gotten what I've come for... Ooh, look over there!" and the Undertaker rushed somewhere else. They walked after him, reluctant to see what he found. "I think this would be perfect for your little doggy," he said, holding out a giant bone.

"Pluto?" Ciel asked, tilting his head. "How do you know about him?"

"It's not everyday one gets a pet hell-hound," he smiled back. "I think I'll come by your house sometime and give it to him. Now, let's be off!" After setting the bone back down, he walked out of the store without ever seeming to have paid for his items.

"Don't you need to pay for those?" the earl asked sarcastically.

"Oh, but I did!" He held up his purse, which now seemed not as full as before. "You place the money where you found the item. The shopkeeper is a bit of a... recluse. In fact, nobody's ever seen what he looks like!"

Ciel narrowed his eye, suspicious of the Shinigami, but nonetheless followed him out, not wanting to stay any longer. As Sebastian helped his master into the carriage, Grell called out, holding a bottle dripping something red over a large vat, "Sebas-chan! I'll see you soooon! Maybe I can find something here to help me bear your children!"

The Undertaker seemed to snicker, but covered it up with a cough. Ciel glared at him again, which he seemed to be doing a lot today. Sebastian appeared to have a frozen expression, but looking closely, he seemed to be... twitching, ever so slightly. He then got into the carriage.

The carriage started rolling off, but as they did, the Undertaker called back out to Grell, saying, "Take a look in the back room! I think you'll find what you want!" Grell squealed, and ran back off into the shop. Ciel was quietly sick in the corner, and the Undertaker only smiled and looked out the window, pretending not to notice. Sebastian held a bag for the master, and the Undertaker discreetly handed him a peppermint (where he got it from is uncertain, and Ciel wasn't quite in the mood to ask).

They didn't realize it at the moment, but they had started off on a day with the Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am back! My sister and I wrote this in two days. The first time our idea was for them to go around and then have the Undertaker buy something. But no, I thought this would be cooler.

* * *

><p>A Day With the Undertaker<p>

CHAPTER THREE

_The Bizarre Bazaar..._

As they rolled away from the appalling shop, Ciel's face had remained blanched for some time. As they got farther away, the Undertaker drew the shades down, saying, "I suggest you don't peek outside. The sights out there... aren't meant for human eyes!" He then grinned wildly, "To see them would invite madness!"

Ciel spoke out, "What about the driver, then?"

Sebastian then glared at the Undertaker, "Yes, _what_?" ... He seemed to be fingering something inside of his coat while casting his gaze, disturbing Ciel somewhat with his looks.

"Do you not think the Grim Reaper Association has been watching you?" the Undertaker tilted his head and cackled.

Ciel spoke sharply, "You mean our driver's not human?"

The Undertaker let loose a maniacal laughter. "Of _course_ not!" Sebastian tensed up, like he was about to attack, gripping the object within his coat.

It was then that the carriage came to a sudden halt, throwing Ciel forward into the Undertaker's lap. A sickening crunch was heard from the driver's seat. The Undertaker rolled onto the floor, taking Ciel. Sebastian threw his knives through the front of the carriage, eliciting a curse and a scream. The Undertaker drew out a long piece of silk and bound it over Ciel's eyes, handing him to Sebastian.

The Undertaker then removed his top hat, setting it on the seat behind him. He bound his hair up with a leather strip of cloth, revealing his bright, peridot eyes. He took a small container out of his pocket and slipped two small, glass discs into his eyes. He shook his hair and tightened his ponytail. His death scythe then materialized into his hands. The Shinigami gripped the pole black as night, and the silvery crescent of his blade glistened with a deadly light.

He had an unusually serious expression. He spoke, "Hold on tightly to your human, and follow me." He paused for a moment, only until a shadow passed in front of the curtain. He then kicked the door off its hinges and into one of the assailants. He leapt out and swung his scythe at another rogue, severing his head in a clean strike. He motioned Sebastian out before decapitating the other that had fallen with the door.

Ciel piped up, "What is going on? Sebastian, tell-" He was promptly cut off as the Undertaker shoved a rag into his mouth. He explained, "We need him to be quiet, and not order you to take off the blindfold."

At the explanation Sebastian quit glaring at him for doing that to his young master. He nodded his head and tied the boy's hands behind his back. Finally, the butler slung him over his shoulder, ensuring Ciel's... well, safety. As much as he screamed, no words were comprehendible. The Undertaker motioned Sebastian to follow him. As they began jogging away from the scene, he noted that the driver was... well, suffice it to say, was not in one piece.

The space they were in looked like an alleyway, except that the walls did not appear to be completely solid; they seemed to shift in the shadows, rippling like shallow pools. They followed the path until they arrived out of the darkness and into a bazaar. The Undertaker grabbed a large cloak, a thick, cloth sack, and some ropes, tossing some coins to the shopkeeper who was staring at them. He took the ropes and proceeded to bind Ciel's ankles and knees. Then, folding his knees into his chest, the Shinigami tied him once more before stuffing the boy into the sack. Sebastian, after concealing himself in the black cloak, slung the sack across his shoulder, finishing the disguise.

The Undertaker then threw a large coin at the same shopkeeper, saying, "For your silence." The shopkeeper looked down at the coin and practically fell over in fright, scrambling to get away from the Shinigami. Sebastian looked curiously at the scene. The Undertaker threw on his own cloak and motioned Sebastian to follow him out into the main part of the bazaar.

He started to quickly travel ahead, and Sebastian had to jog to keep pace. He caught up with him in a few moments, walking in step with him. As they walked, the demon looked around; it was a... strange bazaar, to say the least. Creatures of all shapes, sizes and colors bargaining, buying, shouting and fighting, much like a human bazaar. There were little demons, flitting from one stall to the next, shopkeepers shouting and swatting at them brooms or the likes. There were other, slightly larger demons, waiting on street corners, ready to help any lost customer, for a price. Some of the unlucky ones unable to pay were never seen again. There were large, hulking demons with fangs, claws, horns and wings, towering over the rest and keeping peace, adverting eyes from illegal dealings, also for a price.

As they hurried past, several shopkeepers called out to them, advertising their wares. The two sped through the marketplace, coming to the less public side, the darker side. Male and female demons hanging on the sides, offering... _other_ wares. Several of them approached the two, but the Undertaker shoved them aside, tossing a handful of coins on the ground. The flock of demons let them be as they scrambled and clawed for a share.

They got to the end of that area as well, to even darker parts, where demons did dealings in ragged tents and decrepit buildings, away from the light. A male demon, humanoid in shape, with large, bat-like wings on his back, hovered along, hurrying past and knocking into the two. They fell over, throwing the Undertaker's hood back and revealing his head. All movement stopped in the streets as they stared at him. Whispers started in hushed corners and weapons were drawn. The winged demon cowered in front of him. The Undertaker shooed him with a wave of his hand, and he scurried away, glad to have his life.

The place was at a standstill, until the Shinigami started walking again and past the crowd. Sebastian followed him closely, hand gripping his silverware inside his coat. As they turned a corner, Sebastian spoke, "What was that all about?"

"Before I was a Shinigami, I had a... less than sterling reputation around these parts. Shinigami are not born; we are recruited," he replied. He hurried ahead, seemingly anxious to get somewhere. Sebastian followed him along, knowing he would have to trust him in order to protect his young master. He was completely lost without the death god.

They soon arrived at a manor-sized building. The Undertaker quickly walked through the front door, Sebastian following. He noticed a crest above the doorway: two scythes being held by crouching dragon in an 'X' shape. As he hurriedly entered, he felt eyes following him and heard whisperings on the wind.

The Undertaker wasted no time in going straight for the main room, holding his death scythe in one hand and opening the door with an exaggerated creak. Inside, a demon was sitting on a cracked throne. The same crest from earlier was carved on the back of the seat, but was cracked in half, diagonally from the top-left to the bottom-right. The resting demon looked up at the opened doors. It had red skin, like a bad sunburn. Its eyes were a deep, dark gold, and it's ears had a slight point to them. A dragon's tail curled around him, giving a slight flick at their entrance.

The demon had a look of surprise as the Undertaker stalked forward with fury. The former quickly climbed down off the throne, kneeling in terror. The Undertaker moved aside him and sat down, throwing off his cloak. Sebastian threw off his own cloak and set down the sack with the young master.

Before he could put his hand inside his coat to grip his silverware, he felt a breeze and a sharp dagger pressed against his neck. A voice spoke from behind him, in deep, raspy tones, "Move again and I'll slit your throat, demon."

The Undertaker snapped his fingers and the dagger was removed. A man walked by and knelt in front of the Shinigami, next to the other cowering demon. Sebastian spoke up, "What is this all about, Undertaker?"

The Shinigami seemed to be lost in the past until he heard the butler speak. He looked up, saying, "This was the ancestral home of my family, until we were disgraced and exiled. A millennia or two passed by before I came back to it and decided to use it as a base of operations."

"For what?" Sebastian inquired, confused and wary at his words.

"For the largest criminal organization since the beginning of time."

* * *

><p>Ha! Didn't expect that did you? It is probaly gouing to be awhile before the next chapter comes out. Hope this wets your appetite. Until next time. See ya!<p> 


	4. Sorry again

Hi. Sorry, but no updates for a little while. Since this is a collaboration of me and my sister i can't write until she feels like it. This is no going on haitius, but expect long spaces between updates.

Again sorry. If you want more go bug my sister. You can find her at

Bye Can'tPickAName

Sorry, but this thing won't let me put my sister's deviantart account. You can find it at the second chapter of my other story.


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is un-edited! My sister is going to collage. She usually edits all of this. You can expect maybe months between updates now. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter though, we will get back to the humor in here next chapter or the one after that. Again sorry, blame her for going to collage.

* * *

><p>A Day With the Undertaker<p>

CHAPTER FOUR

_Explanations and Encounters..._

_"For what?" Sebastian inquired, confused and wary at his words._

_ "For the largest criminal organization since the beginning of time."_

"_What?!_" Sebastian exclaimed.

"You heard me. Why else do you think that man in the marketplace rushed away? And the man at the stall, shirking away when I gave him that coin? It had the same crest upon it," the Undertaker replied. The room *INSERT SOMETHING HERE* until a muffled screaming was heard. Everyone looked down to the sack on the floor. "Bring me that sack," the Undertaker commanded the knife-wielding demon with a flick of his hand. The man had risen and was next to it in a split-second. He reached down to pick the sack up when he found one of Sebastian's knives at his throat. "I'm not going to _hurt_ the poor thing, I just imagine it's getting quite hot in there, ahaha!" the Undertaker explaining, letting out a laugh. Sebastian moved the knife away slowly, dragging it along his throat. The man picked up the sack, throwing it over his shoulder roughly. A grunt was heard from within the sack.

The man dropped the sack at the Undertaker's feet, moving to kneel down again. The Undertaker reached down and grabbed the sack, pulling it into his lap. He undid the knot at the top and slowly pulled the bag off the boy. Ciel's disgruntled form was revealed. His hair was in shambles, his clothes wrinkled, and his one eye glared at the Shinigami through the blindfold. The Undertaker gave a small laugh and stroked the boy's hair like a kitten. He got the rest of the sack off and threw it to the side, saying, "Let's get that gag out of you." He pulled the rag out, and Ciel took a breath. He shouted, "Sebastian! Get me-" before the Undertaker quickly shoved the rag back in again.

Ciel squirmed in indignation, trying to spit out the gag. "Uh uh uh, I can't you leaving just yet~" the Undertaker said to him, waving his finger over his blind eyes. He settled Ciel comfortably in his lap before turning his attention back to Sebastian. He stroked the boy's hair as if he were his pet.

"Do not hurt the young master," Sebastian spoke, watching the Undertaker closely.

The Shinigami chuckled again, "Oh, I won't... At least, not yet~" "Now, do you have any questions for me? I'm sure a demon like you has an inquisitive mind~"

"What do you mean, criminal organization?" Sebastian asked.

"Exactly what I said," he replied. "My family is one of the oldest and purest bloodlines. When we were banished, nobody dared to enter the house for fear of the traps we had laid. The mansion went untouched, except for a few vagrants who had braved it for a place to stay. When I returned to the house, I decided to get back at those who had banished us. I used the vagrants from the beginning to carry out my dirty work. Soon, word of my doings had spread to all parts of the Underworld. People started to avoid me when I went out. I gained more followers and my organization grew. Within a few years, I rivaled the kings of the Underworld. I went to each of them individually and challenged them to a match. If they won, they would have my organization to their disposal. If I won, I would have theirs. I beat each one of them and threw the highest-ranking members in jail. I had the whole Underworld within the palm of my hand."

... "It was no surprise the police division of the Shinigami heard of my exploits. They sent out assassins and plotted to kill me. I managed to avoid them until I ran into a young Shinigami one day. He was being beaten by some demons. It was for no particular reason except for that he was a Shinigami. I walked up behind the main one, picked him up, and threw him into the wall behind me. The others started to attack me before they realized who I was. They began to grovel before me and beg for their lives. They said they did not realize I favored the young man. I cut the head off the main one and let the others go, using that as a warning. I sent the young man on his way, but he must have taken his tale back to headquarters. Soon after, I was approached by a Shinigami. Surprisingly, he was there to offer me a job. He had talked to the Shinigami council, and they said that if I joined them they would not kill me. I agreed, for the criminal life was starting to bore me."

... "For some strange reason, I was born with the green eyes of a Shinigami. Most get theirs once they become full-fledged. I never cared much for the glasses, so I went without them. The tale of my Shinigami life can be found in the history books, if you truly wish to know it." Sebastian looked contemplated. Ciel was still struggling to get out of the Undertaker's grip. His muffled screams were met with strokes to his head.

The Undertaker called out for a messenger demon. Small, light and quick, they had perfect memories. The only payment was a souvenir of whom they delivered to and from. If one wanted no souvenir, then it had delivered for you before. They never took repeats. This one came in the form of a fairy, with four translucent wings and the face of an angel.

"Who is the message to and what is the message," the fairy asked, its words, spoken softly as a summer breeze, still managed to sound more like a statement than a question.

"To Ragual Deathbringer. Find out if the target was me or the other two. If them, then who. If me, then bring them here. The usual way. End message." It nodded its head and left. Another fact is they never tell their message to any but the recipient. They had the uncanny ability to know just who it was, though.

The Shinigami turned back to Sebastian and grinned. "This should take only a few moments. Ragual was my head of Intelligence. Nothing escapes him."

Ceil struggled and managed to headbutt the Death God in the shoulder. It was a light tap, but it was all he could manage. The Undertaker chuckled and petted his hair. "You want out?" he asked. A muffled scream was his answer. The Undertaker chuckled again and lifted Ceil. He leaned to his right and placed the boy at his feet. He tied a strip of cloth over the gag, preventing any attempt to remove it.

He wiggled his foot to tell the boy of his new position. Ceil froze as his mind processed this new development. The result was a fury of struggling, his mind shying away in abject horror at his new position. When the messenger fairy returned, Ceil had stopped most of his struggling. The fairy handed the Death God a roll of paper. It refused a token and flew off. The Undertaker read the scroll and crushed it into a ball, watching as it dissolved on its own.

The Death God turned to Sebastian and spoke. "Apparently the attack was unplanned. They were waiting for any carriage to pass along. They never would have attacked if the had known I was in there." The Shinigami stood up and the two demons cowered lower. "News of my return will have spread by now. I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but we must leave now."

He looked down at the tailed demon. "If I find you in my seat again, _you_ will never be found. Understand?" The demon nodded his head rapidly and practically prostrated himself at the Undertaker's feet. The Undertaker shook him off and bent down to pick up Ceil. He slipped him back into the sack, chuckling at the earl's predicament. He tossed the sack to Sebastian and turn to walk towards the back wall. The Death God pushed in a few stones and a hole in the wall appeared.

The Shinigami turned to see if the demon was following him before walking into the hole, the hole closing behind him. The passageway was, surprisingly, clean. The stones gleamed off the torches lining the way, one about every fifty feet. They walked in silence except for the sound of Ciel's screaming echoing down the passageway. At the end, a carriage sat, awaiting them. The Undertaker jumped into the driver's seat. "Don't undo the blindfold until I say it is safe. You can take him out of the sack if you want." he shouted back.

Sebastian climbed in and sat down with the sack at his feet. Truth be told, he got more then a little annoyed at the brat sometimes. He could stay there and yell all he wanted to at him all he wanted later, it would be easy to tune him out. He wanted a break. He leaned back as the Death God got the carriage going. They were finally done with the demon world.


	6. SOPA

From Rubellite Game. It's real. Do something.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
